


Dance Macabre

by freebird97



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, also screw some of the canon so some of the story will change a little, more tags will be added as chapters are published, read with caution because there are spoilers for the main story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: It started with a slight discomfort. At first, she dismissed it as only some mild back pain from a poor posture. Yet, the more time that passed in the Devildom, the worse the pain became. Soon enough, her back would get so hot and the pain so unbearable she found herself scratching at it, feeling as if she’s beginning to boil from the inside out. Not only that, but recently her mind has been convoluted with strange dreams she swears she’s seen before. With no idea what’s going on, Elina turns to the help of the demon brothers, praying silently she doesn’t lose herself to whatever is going on within her.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

“Think carefully. The answers you seek could very well cause you more pain.”

“I don’t care. I’ve been plagued with these horrors from the moment I could dream. The truth can not be any worse than what I’ve seen.”

A snort is given. “We shall see how long your resolve lasts.”

The other then smiles softly, eyes as warm as the lit, black candles laid nearby. “My resolve will not waver, just as my love for you has not.” They open their arms invitingly. “Now, will you show me, my love?”

They regard them, before smiling warmly themself. However, despite the warmth of such a perfect smile, it doesn’t quite reach their eyes. “Very well. Prepare yourself, for this a long tale.”


	2. Thou Shall not Fall

“Damn it! Beel must’ve found my stash,” she growls out, throwing down the lid of the shoebox. It’s empty, save for a few wrappers sprinkled within it. “I knew I should’ve relocated it last night.” Breathing out sharply through her nose, Elina shifts to pull out her D.D.D. from her pocket. She’s determined to text him, demanding compensation for her stolen sweets. It had taken her forever to find some human candy within the Devildom and it had cost her just as much, too. A crime such as this will not go unpaid.

However, she pauses upon seeing a message on her lock screen. It’s only a text from Lucifer, asking if Mammon is with her, yet it’s enough to cause her mind to spin. Elina swallows, putting her phone back in her pocket without so much as answering his text. It may be only a week since the incident, yet it has permanently left some tension in her.

_ I can’t give in. I have to protect them. _

_ “Stop it, Elina…!” _

_ “C’mon, this is serious! He’s gonna kill you for real!” _

_ “A human risking so much to defend a demon and an angel… how very interesting.” _

“All right, enough.” She stands abruptly, ripping herself away from the memory. “I can’t let that scare me anymore. I need to talk to him.” Steeling herself, she leaves her room and makes her destination Lucifer’s room. Even if he’s not in there, since he could still be searching for Mammon, she’ll wait at his door for him and insist on talking to him privately.

Her pace is hurried, Elina even going as far to not let Asmodeus wrangle her into a long conversation about hair upkeep outside his room, telling him politely she needs to speak with Lucifer ASAP and doesn’t have the time right now. Asmodeus watches her go, eyebrows furrowed. She pays him no mind.

_ “What’s that now? You want to save both…?” _

_ His lips lifted in a snarl, and she watched, transfixed, as his eyes were flooded red, the blackness in them making way for the sea of bright blood. “Do you actually think I’m going to allow a lowly human that choice?! That you can have whatever it is that you want?!  _ **_No!_ ** _ ” Lucifer’s wings stroked through the tense air, the iridescent black feathers still beautiful against the candlelight, as he leaped at her. She felt the gust and closed her eyes, still never flinching even as her death came for her. _

Elina stops outside Lucifer’s door, staring at it mindlessly. She blinks once, twice, then a third time in quick succession. Then, she shivers and wraps her arms around her torso. Her mind wrestles with itself as she debates whether she should knock or not. She hears no movement from the other side of the door, but that doesn’t mean a thing. Lucifer is more quiet than the other brothers, after all. Besides, even if he isn’t silently working in his room, she told herself she’ll wait outside his door for him to return if she must.

“C’mon, don’t be a coward,” she whispers. “Lift your hand and knock!”

Slowly, her right hand raises, turning into a fist. She readies herself, but hesitates just before her fist can make contact with the wood. Staring hard, she breathes in shakily, holds it, then let’s the breath go as slow as she possibly can.

“Elina? Is there something you need?”

Her whole body jolts, a noise of surprise leaving her lips. Turning, she sees Lucifer watching her from a foot or two down the hall from her. He has an elegant eyebrow raised, regarding her with his sharp, dark eyes. Her heartbeat stutters some more as she meets his gaze. She can only keep it for a few seconds before her eyes are snapping all around them, being careful to not look at him directly anymore than she already has.

“Uh, hi!” She greets him, her smile just as awkward and tense as she’s feeling. “Did you find Mammon? And what did he do this time?” Elina asks this first and foremost, avoiding what she wants to say just for the moment. She’ll ask him soon, she swears it.

Lucifer tilts his head back and slightly to the side. “I did, and he simply needed another warning for slacking off in his classes.” The demon trails off, his gaze never wavering from the jittery, human female.

“Ah, I”—

Searing pain shoots up her back, knocking the sentence and the wind from her. Elina’s nostrils flare, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second. It takes biting the inside of her cheek to keep anything from slipping, and she already fears she’s given too much away already. As the pain continues to stab her repeatedly, she locks eyes with Lucifer again.

“Elina…?” He asks slowly, not liking the flash of pain he saw. She ignores him, however, as she looks to his left, spotting Beelzebub making his way past them.

“Be-Beel!” Elina launches herself at him, smiling, but still slightly looking in pain. Her heart is racing so fast she’s sure both demons can hear it, but she tries her best to cover that up with talking a little louder than normal. “There you are! You owe me some human candy. I thought you didn’t like the stuff?” She laces an arm through his, trying to tug him along.

“Elina? What are you doing?” Beel looks at her quizzically, partially incredulous. He still lets her lead him along, his multi-colored eyes flicking between Elina and Lucifer, the questions on his mind obvious.

“Making you buy me some more candy. C’mon, you owe me!”

“But, I didn’t”—

“Oh, yes you did! Come on, Beel, if you buy me the candy you ate I’ll buy you something in return. Deal?”

Beelzebub is still frowning, but nods anyways. This makes Elina happy, for now she grins. The pain hasn’t died, yet she’s now managing to stifle showing any of it. “Sweet!” She turns her head slightly, but doesn’t look back at Lucifer. “We’ll be back later! See you!”

She swears to tell him tomorrow. For now, she’ll be safe. Or at least, she’s hoping she will be with every fiber of her being.


	3. Only to Rise

“Good afternoon, Elina.”

The woman that’s being addressed nearly jumps out of her skin. She lets out a small shriek, whipping around from bending over to read a book on the table. Those nearby give her a sharp look, not appreciating such a loud noise within the library. As her heartbeat settles, she smiles apologetically at them, then rounds on Solomon for frightening her. “You ass!” She hisses at him, “you scared the hell out of me!”

Solomon raises an eyebrow, the corner of his lips twitching up on the opposite side of his raised brow. “I don’t think so, unless you suddenly teleported us to the human realm with your banshee cry.”

She flips him the bird, growling slightly as she turns back to what she was reading. Before she returns to skimming the contents of it, she asks, “what do you want? I’m busy.”

“Doing some late studying, are you?” He quips back, stepping up beside her. Elina rolls her eyes, then continues to skim the page she has been reading before she had gotten scared, quickly finding where she had left off. Solomon hums thoughtfully, he too skimming over the pages she’s so thoroughly reading, his curiosity piquing. “ _ Pacts Versus Contracts: A Comprehensive Guide _ ? Are you finally taking an interest in learning more about pacts, despite being in several already?”

Elina continues to read, even flipping to the next page. Of course he would know exactly what book she’s reading just by skimming the text. She lets silence settle for a moment, too busy keeping up with what she’s trying to read currently. “...not necessarily. I’m more interested in contracts. We’ve learned so little about them, I’m starting to wonder if they’re a taboo or something.”

Too busy reading, Elina doesn’t see Solomon’s eyes narrow almost imperceptibly. Slowly, his eyes trail her body, looking her over thoroughly. Though classes ended a few hours ago, Elina is still in her uniform, meaning she hasn’t returned to the House of Lamentation even to change. Her dirty blonde hair is also in a low ponytail, but strands have come out from it and frame her face. He watches now as she pushes one off her cheek and forces it behind an ear, not batting an eye she’s so absorbed in her reading. From a simple study of her, he resolves himself to pull out a chair and sit at the table.

“Elina, take a seat.” Solomon pulls out the one beside her, startling her again from her reading and making her look to him with wide eyes. “I’ll be able to explain contracts to you much better than that book.”

A quick glance around them reveals others to have moved away. The sound of books being pulled from shelves and put back on them has disappeared, too. As far as Elina can tell, no one is within listening distance, and that puts her at ease as she sits down in the offered seat and faces Solomon. “All right. What can you tell me?”

“What do you know about contracts, first and foremost?”

“Hm, I know that they’re different from pacts. And given their name, I assume it’s more of a two-way deal than pacts are.”

Solomon nods. “Correct. A pact is a demon agreeing to give a human power while also giving said human the power to control them. As you know, it’s not often done lightly. A contract can be much the same depending on its terms, but more often than not the demon  _ and _ human both have control over one another—to some degree.

“Contracts are less rare than pacts, but given the bad reputation contracts have, they’re looked less highly upon. You’ve heard tales of demons tricking humans with contracts in songs, even, and often it doesn’t end well for the human. From what I’m aware, here in the Devildom contracts are only now taboo because of the prince’s view on them, since he wishes for the human, angel, and the demon realms to be united, contracts are a direct stab of mistrust towards demons.”

Elina nods. “Makes sense. The demon usually likes to run off with the human’s soul, after all. That’s not the nicest thing in the world.” Solomon agrees with a chuckle. “Is that really the case with all of them, though?”

“99% of the time, yes. From all that I’ve studied I’ve only ever read on one contract that didn’t have that, but that was only because the demon already held the human’s soul.”

She purses her lips now, her dark eyebrows furrowing deeply. Adjusting her hands to sit in her lap instead of idly laying under her crossed arms, she fiddles with her skirt a little. “Is there a way to break the contract?”

Solomon frowns. “Contracts are more powerful than pacts. It would take either of the two contractors to nullify it, and even then that can be disastrous, especially for the human should the demon get their hands on them for cancelling it. The only way to safely nullify one is to have the Demon King himself undo it, and you’d best hope he likes you, otherwise the demon you made the contract with still could tear you apart, but with the king's favor, you’re saved from a gruesome fate. None but the most insane would dare touch you.”

She looks down at her skirt, humming thoughtfully. A book is dropped on a table in the distance, and normally it would frighten the often jittery Elina, but she’s so absorbed in her thoughts for a time she pays it no heed. When a few minutes of silence passes, she speaks two more questions, near to whispering them. “Do contracts leave physical marks on one’s body like pacts? And can they still apply across multiple lifetimes?”

Solomon regards her again, this time his eyes narrowing more, but only for a fraction of a second before his expression becomes scholarly again. “Yes and yes. Contracts have much larger physical markings, no matter the demon’s ranking. Also, if the demon did not devour the human’s soul or certain agreements are not met, as long as the human’s soul continues to be reborn it will still be active.”

“I see.” She doesn’t raise her head, nodding solemnly. “Is there anything else that differs between pacts and contracts?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “We’ve covered all the differences.” He leans back in his chair, sharp eyes barely blinking as he regards her. “Elina, is this truly simple curiosity?”

She raises her head, half-smiling at him with raised eyebrows while her hand continues to fiddle with her skirt. “Yes, of course.” Her eyes flicker away and across the library, finally locking on a nearby clock. She squints at it, reading the time as best as she can from such a distance, then gasps when she understands what time it is. “Oh shit! The time! I better get back to the house before someone comes searching for me.”

Standing, she turns from Solomon and goes to grab the book she was reading, but stops herself. “Can you do me a favor and put this back for me, please? I would do it myself, but you know how the brothers are—they’re probably worried sick about where I am.”

Elina looks at him as he stands and nods. “I can, but you’ll owe me,” he replies with the tiniest of smirks. She notes the glimmer in his irises, how they catch the light, yet do it as if a shadow lingers over him. With her heart leaping up in her throat, she turns away from him.

“Thank you! I’ll make it up to you, just let me know via text what you want from me. Bye, Solomon!”

Solomon waves at her. As she rounds a corner away from him, his smile drops, his eyes glazing over. His gaze drops to the book, then back up to where he last saw her from. Solomon sighs after a moment then picks it up, walking to where he knows the book to have sat amongst the shelves. He’ll inquire more about this on another day.

Meanwhile, Elina races through R.A.D’s halls, hurrying out the building as fast as she can. Her D.D.D buzzes in her pocket again, but just like when it was buzzing during her questionnaire with Solomon, she ignores it. She’ll be back at the House of Lamentation soon enough, and that will get the brothers to stop worrying about her. She’s been just fine wandering off on her own, if anything, the brothers have been more of a danger to her than any other demon within the Devildom.

Elina has almost returned—she can almost see the building in the distance, when she’s caught around the arm and yanked to the side. A gasp is ripped from her throat and a scream covered by a large hand, silencing her before she can make another sound. Her heart has leaped into her throat once again, this time near to stopping completely as her limbs lock up.

She feels herself being pulled to the side and between two buildings, watching as she’s pulled just barely into the shadows. Her heart skipping many beats, she looks at the person who has grabbed her and hid her from view. Almost comically, her eyes widen, showing the white completely around her irises. If her heart hadn’t stopped altogether for a moment, and he didn’t have a hand over her mouth, she would’ve screamed.

“It’s quite a feeling to see the fear in your eyes once again. A rush, if you will,” he chuckles, and she feels like she’s going to be sick. “My oh my, have I missed this beautiful face of yours. It hasn’t changed…” Perfect white teeth flash in the dark—a dangerous smile. It drops as quickly as it came, making way for a narrowed stare. He steps close, and she can’t breath and doesn’t know if she ever will be able to again after this moment. “Have you missed me? You must have. It’s been such a long time since we last saw one another.”

_ How could I ever miss you?! _ She wants to scream this at him, wrench away, and maybe even punch him and knock loose a few of those perfect teeth of his, but fear holds her steady in place. Elina can feel herself trembling, his hold on her arm growing ever tighter as the slow seconds tick by.

He hums softly. “Well, it’s much easier to see you now. I never expected you of all people to be chosen for that ridiculous exchange program, but here you are in all your decadent glory. Maybe the gods still do favor me, after all. They still clearly favor you!” The hand over her mouth caresses her cheekbone with a feather light touch, so very careful compared to the hand that’s near to breaking her arm. She doesn’t even realize hot tears have been falling until that thumb wipes one away. “Just look at you. Absolutely…  _ exquisite _ .”

She closes her eyes tightly, somehow trembling even more. Elina already knows what he wants, but of course he would prolong it and make her suffer, he’s always been about seeing her shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

“Ah, but I’m not here you marvel at your beauty.” There it is; what she’s been waiting for. Maybe he’s getting impatient. “I’ve come to remind you, in person, about our deal.” Elina’s eyes fly open, her trembling stopping as her back catches fire with searing pain. This time, she actually screams under the hand that’s holding her captive from being too loud. “You’ve made pacts with the princes, I”—

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Relief, terror, excruciating pain, they are all known to her the moment she hears a new voice. Even if tears cloud her vision, she looks over to Mammon with the most relief she’s ever felt in her life. He truly has the worst, but also the best timing.

Her assailant lets her go, backing away from her and out of reach of Mammon. He stands in front of her, his whole body shaking as he is clearly trying to keep his rage in check. “Do ya have a death wish? Keep your hands off her, you”—

He raises his hands up. “Easy now. I was just catching up with an old friend.”

“Old friend my ass,” Mammon growls, his gaze flickering to Elina, who is crying and watching the scene before her unfold with a slight tremble to her body still. “Who are you to think you can touch her?!”

“As I said,” his tone is clipped now, his face scrunched up ever so slightly. It sends a jolt of fear straight into her core. “I’m an old friend of hers. I don’t want a fight, so I’ll be leaving. I’ll see you around, Elina.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Mammon growls, jolting forward to lunge at him. He’s stopped, however, by Elina who has grabbed his hand tightly. Elina pleads at him with her eyes, softening Mammon instantly. He turns to her, neither of them paying attention as the other male disappears into the shadows. “Come ‘ere.” Mammon picks her up bridal style, and Elina wraps her arms around his neck immediately to steady herself.

“I-I was… I… was so scared,” Elina breaths out, burying her face into his chest to hide her crying better. “Thank you. Thank you, Mammon.”

He smiles down at her, measuring his pace as to not disturb her too much as he makes his way back to the House of Lamentation. “It’s okay, Lina. I’ve got you. You can cry some more if you want.” She nods, shivering despite the warmth of the demon carrying her.

Internally, Mammon seethes, wondering just what’s going on with Elina. Even he knows he can be a bit dense at times, but ever since Lucifer nearly killed her that one day, even he’s noticed something has been off about her. As much as he doesn’t want to, he’ll have to discuss with his brothers about what could be going on while she gets some rest. He doesn’t have a clue as to what might be going on with her, but maybe they’ll have some guesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not take requests. Comments on this subject will be deleted.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give writing a fic with OCs a try again. This will be a shorter fic to try and get into the flow of that, but if y’all enjoy this enough, I might make it longer.


End file.
